<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12/31 but Horny by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369226">12/31 but Horny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12/31, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 3 Protagonist, Canon Dialogue, Chains, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Minato gets fucked by Ryoji as Thanatos, Monsterfucking, Not Beta Read, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, SO MUCH LUBE, Shadows (Persona Series), Size Difference, Size Kink, light aftercare, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of 12/31, and Minato he never realized how hot the idea of being fucked by a giant persona who also happened to be his boyfriend would be to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12/31 but Horny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is terrible and shameless. I really don't have any excuses. Ironically I'm not into monsterfucking despite what my friends try to tell me now. I wrote this in one night and honestly, I don't regret it yet. But I feel like I will. I have like, no personal sexual experience of this sort and let me tell you google is not helpful, so fuck it, did the best I could.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ok, I'll be waiting in his room until midnight. Come see me when you have your answer." Ryoji faced away from the SEES group, looking up towards the stairs that led to Minato's room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryoji-kun..." Fukka's voice was soft and filled with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and one more thing. Don't let the fact that you'll have to kill me influence your decision. As I said before, I'm going to disappear anyways. I won't feel any pain by 'dying.' So there's no need to worry about me." The entire group was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing overhead lights and Koromaru's panting. "I'll be waiting." He doesn't look back as he walks up the stairs heading to the room of his former boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence hung over the group for a while longer, everyone absorbed in their thoughts about the situation. Mitsuru was the one who finally broke the silence, turning to Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you made your decision?" He nods, rather than voicing his response. "... I see. Have the rest of you made your decision?" Akihiko was the first to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know how I feel." Yukari says, determined. Junpei hops in right after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't on board."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm with the rest of you." Fukka says steadily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in too." Ken shouts out, Koromaru voicing his approval with a loud bark. The determination not needing to be translated by Aigis, who takes a moment before talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have made my decision as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're all in agreement, yes?" Mitsuru confirms one last time, looking around before looking concernedly at Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better let him know, then." Akihiko also looks at Minato with worry in his eyes. Minato feels reassured that his senpais are looking out for him as he walks up the stairs to face his boyfriend. The boyfriend who was secretly trapped inside of his mind for ten years, the boyfriend who he instantly fell in love with, the boyfriend who had given him the glowing ring and had confessed to him on the rooftop. The boyfriend who found out the truth of his own existence and then had disappeared for several months without a word, only coming back to tell them that Minato personally had to be the one to kill him so they all could die in peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato arrives at his own room, standing at the door trying to summon the courage to face the one he loves. He opens the door to see him standing in the corner. It's awkward. Last time you were in this room together... Minato doesn't want to think about then. How gentle Ryoji had been with him, how his fingers had felt in his hair, the other's mouth on his, the warmth of his body. Ryoji is the first to speak up, breaking the quiet tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. I didn't think I'd ever be in this room under circumstances like these." He paused, "I had a good time, you know... back then." They both avoid catching each other's eyes, slightly blushing from embarrassment. "But don't tell me you've all decided to let me live... You're all going to risk your lives on a battle you can't win." Ryoji tries to meet his eyes, but Minato is still staring at the ground in front of Ryoji's feet. "But, you're the only one here right now, so... I'll say this one more time." Minato finally meets the other's eyes. His own determination is reflected back by the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you kill me, Tartarus, the Dark Hour, and your memories of the battles will all disappear. Tomorrow, you'll be able to wake up a normal high-school student. You'll be able to live in peace until the moment of the Fall. But if you let me live, you'll spend every waking moment until that day in fear of your inevitable death." Minato can hear the desperation in the other's voice. He understands the other only wants what's best for him, for him to be happy. "Nyx cannot be defeated... It's useless to fight her. ... Are you still thinking? Or, have you already made up your mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't kill you Ryoji." Minato's voice is quiet but determined, and unwavering. Ryoji sighs, looking down, and walking over towards the center of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess my words didn't change your mind... There's still some time until midnight. I- didn't want to have to show you this... but I have no choice." He looks back up, the emotions leaking into his voice. Blue light and magic surround Ryoji, blinding Minato for a second, causing him to have to close his eyes. When he opens them, a persona hovers where Ryoji once stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's surprised at the form, turning to get a better look at it. The persona that had crawled out of Orpheus the first time he had summoned a persona, Thanatos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See...? I'm not human." His new voice was deeper and seemed slightly more robotic as if someone had added an echo to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will bring death to this world until I am finally satiated. Do not hesitate to kill me." Ryoji keeps talking but Minato has only one thing on his mind. He looks up at the new form his boyfriend takes, and there is nothing innocent on his mind. If he's going to die trying to kill Nyx, there's no reason he shouldn't go through this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... It's up to you. You're the only one who can make this decision. Now, this is your last chance. Tell me your answer... Minato... Please... Kill me... I don't want to suffer." Minato stares him right in the eyes and opens his mouth to voice his thoughts finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck me. Right now. If you want me to forget Tartarus and the Dark Hour that bad, fuck me so hard I can't even remember my own name." He can see Ryoji start to protest but he shuts him down as he unbuttons and takes off his coat and headphones, throwing them to the side. "I don't care about your form or what you are. Now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato, please... I don't want to hurt you." He looks sadly at the boy below, as he stares back defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be. I want you to be rough. I want you to pin me to the bed and make. me. scream." This was the most Minato had said in a long, long time, and he was going to get what he wanted. "Please..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The please is what finally broke Ryoji, who drops the coffins and unhooks the belt, both disappearing. He grabs Minato, and pushes him harshly against the bed, causing the other to squeak. This form is tall, over twice Minato's height and it shows. He has no problem pinning both of Minato's hands above his head with one gloved hand, using the sword in the other to slice through his shirt and pants. He drops the sword behind him which disappears as well and leans down, the metal of his mask practically brushing the side of his face as he whispers in Minato's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want rough, I'll give it to you Minato. But please... tell me if I hurt you too much." The low voice in his ear causing all the blood to rush straight to his dick and causing his hips to buck as Ryoji pulls off his pants and underwear. He nods and opens his mouth to respond verbally but moans as a large hand is run up his inner thigh. Ryoji takes care of the shirt next, grabbing the bottom and pulling it off, the pressure on his wrists was only let up to pull the sleeves off over his head, finally leaving him totally naked on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Touch me..." Minato says breathlessly, looking at the massive figure looming above him. Ryoji complies, using his free hands to run over Minato's body causing him to shudder. "More, plEASE..." Minato ended with a shout he was sure the others would hear as a large hand was finally wrapped around his dick. The hand was fully wrapped around the member, completely engulfing it. He whines as Ryoji brushes a thumb over the head and leans forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your voice down. Unless you'd want your friends to come running." He leans even further down and the pressure on his wrists is lifted once again, but Minato barely notices as Ryoji has finally started moving his hand slowly. The stimulation causes him to bite down on his lip. "I'm going to make you mine now, I'm glad you have so many high necked shirts because you're going to need them." He hears right next to his ear, before feeling a kiss along his jaw that trails down to his throat where he bites (or at least Minato assumes so). Minato bites his lip harder and whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoji keeps the painfully slow pace for a long time, occasionally changing it up for just a second causing him to buck and whine, while he continues to cover Minato's neck and torso in love bites and hickeys. Minato has half the mind to beg Ryoji to go faster, but his brain won't find the words to let him, so he starts moving his hips. He moans as he finally gets the stimulation he craves, but a large hand pins his hip back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't have any of that here" Ryoji lightly bites at his ear. "If you want something you have to tell me Minato." The way he says his name makes Minato's brain go crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Use your words Minato, I can't help you if you don't tell me." He teases Minato, who whines as he tries to form a coherent sentence .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, faster..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh if you wanted it faster you should have said earlier." Ryoji teases him and starts speeding up. Minato has to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from screaming, as he tries to buck his hips again despite being held down still. "Oh no, I can't have you being able to cover your lovely sounds that easy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on his dick and hip are removed and Minato whines from behind his hand, craving it to be back. Ryoji takes his hands and somehow summons a chain to tie them together before attaching them with another chain to the headboard of his bed, leaving a foot or so of loose chain. Minato tugs on it, seeing how study the chain is, causing it to jingle and clink as it barely budges from around his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's that? Better?" Minato nods his head, just desperate to get the other's hand back on his dick. "Use your words Minato."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God! Yes, please... Now." Minato's not even trying to control his volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, you're so good for me Minato." He shivers at the praise as Ryoji picks up, at the same pace as before causing Minato to moan again. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and he whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Close..." Is all he can manage to get out, as Ryoji continues to pleasure him even more now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, Minato... I just want you to feel good." This causes more sparks to go off in Minato's brain and making him shiver. He's breathing heavily as Ryoji brings him closer and closer to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, PLEASE," He begs in between gasping breaths. His breath finally catching in his throat and his eyes squeezing shut as he finally climaxes, Ryoji's hand keeping the cum from getting everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so good for me." Ryoji says but Minato's unable to respond, only able to lay there blissed out of his mind. "But we're not done here. You asked me to go rough." With no trouble at all he manhandles Minato, flipping him over onto his stomach and placing a few pillows under his hips. He juts back, knowing what's likely coming next, still ready to go even his last orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you clean down there?" Ryoji asks as he crosses the room to grab the lube and condoms that Minato has hidden. After Mitsuru heard of their relationship she had forced him to take them, 'just in case'. Minato was never going to admit to her that it came in very handy. He nods and makes an mhmm sound in response to Ryoji. In fact, just that morning Minato had been thinking about certain things in the shower. He probably wasn't prepped still but he should be clean. "Good, now I can really <em>wreck</em> you like you asked me to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato whines at the promise as the other comes back and he hears the clap click open and the slick sound of the lube being squeezed out. He assumes Ryoji spreads it across his gloved fingers, before finally touching Minato again. He gasps at the coldness but soon ignores that as Ryoji rubs a large finger around the opening. He's suddenly very glad this wasn't the first time today. Ryoji finally pushes the finger into the first knuckle, it slipping in easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh-ho-ho..." Ryoji chuckles deeply in his ear and Minato's dick twitches with interest. "Did you do something earlier without me? I noticed the lube had been used since our last time" Minato pushes back as much as he could, and the other takes note, pushing the finger in deeper and moving it around. Minato gasps as he sees stars, Ryoji pressing on his prostate. "Mmm. I'm going to try and fit another finger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato nods as Ryoji gets more lube, going slowly, trying to not hurt him. After they're fully in he starts to move them slowly and carefully, trying to find the prostate again. Having Minato be so relaxed from the orgasm seems to have helped things move along a bit faster, allowing him to relax. He feels like he's so full already from the size of his fingers alone, and he's drooling to feel how massive his dick will feel inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moans again as Ryoji finds what he's looking for and keeps at it relentlessly, causing him to gasp and moan more, burying his face in the pillow to muffle himself and arching his back. Ryoji hums and leans down to kiss the back of Minato's neck and brushing the hair from his face. He runs a hand down his spine, enjoying how it makes him arch and jut his ass out even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you can handle another finger now?" Ryoji's answer is a loud whining please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slips out again causing Minato to clench around nothing as he grabs even more lube for the third finger. This was more than Minato had been stretched before, as a human Ryoji's dick (and fingers) were much smaller. But just the thought of it had Minato drooling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully entered the tips of the fingers, moving them around slightly and Minato knew it was cliché but he felt like he was being split open. Ryoji pushed in a little further causing Minato to squeak, it hurt a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Ryoji pulls his fingers out a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, slow," Minato manages to form semi-coherently. Ryoji sighs in concern but starts to push in deeper. Minato tried to relax as best as possible, enjoying the feeling. Eventually Ryoji stopped moving and stayed still. Minato waited... before realizing Ryoji was waiting for his word to start moving. "Please..." He begged and Ryoji started to move again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was entirely blissed out and moaning, by this point he didn't care if any of his friends heard him. He wanted them to hear, hear how Ryoji, how <em>Thanatos</em> made him fall apart under his very touch with a few strokes and words growled into his ears. Suddenly he felt the pull, telling him he was getting close to his climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Ryo-ji I'm close..." He says his first coherent sentence, the only thing keeping him that way is his horny brain wanting to cum on Ryoji's </span>
  <strike>
    <span>hopefully massive</span>
  </strike>
  <span> dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" He says, lilting his voice, "And what would you want me to do about such a thing Minato."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FUck me please. I want you- inside me. PLEASE." He screams as Ryoji drags his finger across his prostate as he starts taking his fingers out. If anyone wasn't aware already of the events happening in Minato's room, they certainly would be now. He's left there trembling as he hears Ryoji unsnaps his pants and get his dick out, before trying to put on a condom. Unfortunately they did not think to size to gods. Minato wiggles his ass, feeling impatient before feeling a large, firm hand grab his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay still if you want me to fuck you hard like you want... The condom won't be able to fit is that alright?" Minato nods, and whines, liking the sound of that and making Ryoji growls, finally ready to get some relief himself. He might be a god, but he still needs a release when he gets going. He strokes himself a few times, making sure to fully cover himself with the lube. He grabs some more, re-lubing Minato's hole before rutting against it a few times before lining it up. Minato whines, before it turns into a moan as he slowly pushes the tip in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Ryoji asks, waiting for Minato's vigorous nodding before starting to shallowly thrusting in and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More..." Minato says breathlessly, prompting Ryoji to start thrusting deeper and deeper. Minato moans loudly as Ryoji brushes against his prostate. He stays thrusting there, before Minato whimpers at him to go deeper. And how can he say no to his adorable boyfriend, spread out in front of him, covered in lewd marks and more red than Mitsuru's hair. He finally bottoms out with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rough... please Ryo!" His voice keens, and how can Ryoji resist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to see you..." Ryoji pulls out and flips him over, before fully sheathing himself in Minato, causing the other boy to scream in pleasure. He set a punishing pace, adoring the way his chest heaved underneath him. Ryoji grabs his hips, holding so tight he was sure there was going to be bruises left for weeks after but all it does is cause Minato to moan and gasp louder. "God you're so beautiful like this, so pretty." Minato tries to cover his face with his hands, but the chain stops him from doing so, so he just turns away. "Minato, look at me please..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato looks at him, mouth open, lips red, face and flushed. Ryoji almost loses it right then and there. Minato is the picture of perfection. If he had the choice he would capture this moment, however he was perfectly fine continuing to thrust into the other man. Minato arches his back and yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, let me... Ah- Ryoji!" Ryoji wraps  his hand around the other's member and strokes a few times which causes Minato to come entirely undone, screaming his name. Ryoji was already getting close and that just pushed him over the edge, cumming inside of Minato.  They're left there panting for a minute before Ryoji pulls out and backs up slightly turning back into his human form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato..." The blue haired boy seems to be almost knocked out, but still manages to grab him and pull him in close to cuddle. "Minato, we need to clean you up." Minato limply held his arms out, and Ryoji picked him up, bringing him into the bathroom to wash him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be a surprisingly domestic scene, if it wasn't for Minato looking like he'd been beaten up. He leaned his head against Ryoji's shoulder as he washed him off. Minato slowly gained his strength back, but Ryoji had utterly wrecked him. It was a silent affair, the only sound was the rushing water from the shower head. When they were done, Minato was able to stand up on his own, and chugged the cup of water that Ryoji offered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should get dressed, in proper clothes. I'm guessing you wouldn't kill me now would you?" Ryoji asks, his voice both tinged with hope and sadness. Minato just shakes his head as he pulls a new shirt over his head, several hickeys are still clearly visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll never. Even if you ask a million times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I understand. It's regrettable, but it's your life... You can do what you want with it. I will respect your decision... I just want you to be happy..." He pauses sadly. "... Minato..." He hesitates again, before taking a deep breath. "Let's go back to the lounge. I need to tell you guys how to confront Nyx. Oh... I should say my farewell to you, shouldn't I? This is the last time we'll be able to speak like this... in private. Thank you... Goodbye... And... I'm sorry..." He sounds like he's about to cry. Minato places a hand on his shoulder, trailing it down his arm and squeezing his hand reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish we could have more time together... It was nice. I'm glad we met... I'm glad I knew you as Ryoji Mochizuki, I'm glad we could share these last few moments together like this, being able to make you happy. Thank you." Ryoji smiled sadly at him. They both knew this was the last goodbye. There was something so bittersweet about the scene. Ryoji holds something out to him. He had slipped the ring off, the one he got at the souvenir shop in Kyoto. He held his hand out and Ryoji slipped it onto his left ring finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you... hold onto this? It's proof that I was 'human', for however short a time... If you held onto it for me, I... I think I'll be able to stand it." He chokes on his words trying to get that out. "I love you... We should go back. The others will be worried, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryoji, look at me." Minato says, making the other man turn towards him. Minato takes his face in his hands. "I love you too, don't you ever forget that." He says before placing his likely last kiss on Ryoji's lips. Ryoji pulls away after a moment, touching his face, before facing the door and leaving, looking over his shoulder to make sure Minato follows him. He stands there for a moment before turning seriously towards the door and joining him in walking downstairs in total silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they reach the lounge the others rush towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Minato! Are you alright?" Yukari asks, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." He looks over all of them but none of them can catch Minato's eyes. Not even Koromaru. Everyone is quiet until Junpei, the savior he is steps in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo! What's up, Ryoji." Ryoji just sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's an unfortunate decision... bit it is yours to make."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right." Yukari says, with a little spite in her voice. Ryoji holds up a finger so he can continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you can't defeat Nyx... It's impossible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we still must try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Personally, I don't care if it is impossible." His senpais speak up, voicing his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I understand." He glances at Minato briefly before facing the group again. "It's almost midnight, so I'll keep this brief. I'll tell you where to find Nyx. You'll find her... at the top of Tartarus. On the promised day, you must journey to the top of the tower."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When's the promised day?" Yukari asks, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly one month from tomorrow... January 31st, 2010. Nyx will descend to Tartarus... and the world will end." Junpei whistles and crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One month..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tartarus is a gigantic rift in the darkness of the night sky... It's a beacon to guide Nyx. With the Appriser's coming, Nyx learns that the way has been prepared and descends there... and this, the demise will come..." Ryoji finishes somberly, and Akihiko stands up straight and crosses his arms, taking a step forwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's why it's called the Tower of Demise. But what you're saying is, we can fight Nyx if we reach the top?" Someone finally sounds hopeful in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right... but remember. From today, you'll fight against eternal despair. Like I've said so many times before, Nyx cannot be defeated. When you face her, you will finally understand this truth. And then, you will realize what it is you are trying to stand against."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We understand." Misturu confidently remarks. "There's no need to keep telling us. January 31st... We won't forget that date." Ryoji looked at Minato before turning for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'll be going on ahead of you, then. I want to leave you while I'm still in this form." Minato blushes, but no one's looking at him, everyone has their eyes trained on the back of Ryoji's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryoji-kun..." Fuuka tries to reach out, but stops herself, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aigis... I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I put you through." Aigis finally speaks up, for the first time in this discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't forget that you were my enemy... and my friend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aigis." Yukari says feeling moved. Ryoji hangs his head and puts his hand on the doorknob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. This will probably be the last time I'll see you all like this. But... I'll always be watching over you. ... Well, goodbye." He takes one shaky breath looking back for the last time and staring Minato right in the eyes tears almost seeming to well up in his eyes, "Goodbye, Minato... My dearest...." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoji turns away for the last time and opens the door, leaving. The door slams behind him, leaving the SEES in silence. They remain that way for several minutes, no one willing or daring to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, that Ryoji..." Junpei chuckles awkwardly, trying to sound lighthearted, but he can't manage to bring himself to make it sound genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have one month until January 31st... Together we'll reach the top." That was the last anyone says on the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato just stands there. He feels the bonds with his friends shift and morph, the power within him growing. He feels like he's made the right decision. But if it was truly the right one, then why does it hurt him so much? Why does it feel like he just wants to curl up crying. He can tell all the others are looking forward, planning what they're going to do in the new year. But all he can focus on is the past, and how the one he loves he won't be able to save.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>